powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Hilltop
is the administrator of the GSPO Japanese branch and mentor of the Patrangers. Character History In order to combat the Ganglers, GSPO sent a trio of VS Changers, part of the Lupin Collection, to their Japanese branch. Commander Hilltop granted them to his subordinate officers Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou, Sakuya Hikawa/Patren 2gou and Tsukasa Myoujin/Patren 3gou, allowing them to transform into the Patrangers, a Sentai counter to the Lupinranger thieves. When Garatt Nargo returned, the Commander found Asaka so quick to lead the charge to intercept that he did not even need to give the order. After Keiichiro scolded Sakuya for his error which lost them their latest culprit, Hilltop had Jim Carter relay an eyewitness account leading them to him. The Commander advised Sakuya that mistakes in work can be made up at work, daring him to see what he can do when he gives it his all, which leads Patren 2gou to get the Patrangers out of a pinch. Overseeing analysis of the Shark Planet plushies which were connected to the locked rook kidnappings of 15 civilians, by Rabroom Jaws, Hilltop saw that Jim was growing frustrated and so suggested they take a break, citing that an overworked mind can overlook the small but vital details. During the break, Hilltop and Jim found that Tsukasa had disappeared after making contact with the plush shark. Realizing that the object was the key to the Gangler, Keiichiro and Sakuya used it to follow her. While Tsukasa was rescued, Hilltop and the team were now aware that she had a fondness for stuffed animals. Heading to the airport, Hilltop received a case containing additional Lupin Collection pieces, the Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker, which had been sent by GSPO HQ. On his way back, however, Hilltop's car was intercepted by Bundorute Peggy, and so the Commander summoned the Patrangers. Though Hilltop was rescued with only minor injuries, the case had been seized by the Gangler. Explaining that the GSPO had been investigating the Collection, a force with potential to destroy the world, for a while before bestowing the pieces they had acquired to the Tactical Unit in light of the emergence of the Gangler and the Lupinrangers, Hilltop revealed that they had a tracker placed in the case which led the Patrangers right to Peggy. Hilltop was amazed that Keichirou and the others received Trigger Machine Drill and suggest to send the said VS Vehicle to the HQ to be analysed. However, Keichirou insisted on using it since he got a promise to keep. Hilltop warned him that it is dangerous to use it frivolously and they would not be able to come to his rescue in case something happened. It turns out his worry came to realisation and Keichirou was poisoned by Togeno during his mission. He was glad that Keichirou was able to make out from the ground and gain a new VS Vehicles but was shocked and continued calling his name when he fainted. After his subordinates were hospitalised, Hilltop visits Jurer Bistro and meet Kairi and the others for the first time. He compliments about their restaurants good reputation and bought some sweets as souvenirs for his subordinates. He did invite Umika and the others to visit Keichirou and the others later. Personality An easy-going person, he is also a man who liked Japanese sweets, bringing yokan to the GSPO headquarters after he was back. Arsenal * to be added Notes *He is called Hilton by his superior, which might a refence to the US based hotel chain as Ike is from the US Portrayal * Commander Hilltop is portrayed by American comedian/actor/narrator . Behind the Scenes * Hilltop is the first full time major character of African Descent in Super Sentai ** While there had been several characters of African Descent and actors appearing in the franchise prior, the only other one of note was recurring I.N.E.T. worker Pop from Megaranger. **This doesn't count Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya, who was a Japanese civilian who had spent much of his life living in Africa and becoming the representative of an African nation in Battle Fever J. * Following with the trend of the Patranger having last names associated with the day and the Lupinranger having last names associated with night, the first two characters of Hilltop's name in Japanese, "Hiru", is also the Japanese word for "Noon"; it can also be read as "daytime" thus his association with the Patranger. *In episode 15, he told the Lupinrangers he was married Appearances See Also *Billy Cranston -PR Counterpart (Team Ally and Red herring for the Gold Ranger) *Noel Takao -The actually Gold Ranger References Category:Sentai Mentor